Virus Angel
by Moonlit Ninjastu
Summary: Vash has to deactivate a weapon that can spread a virus in the madder of seconds that can kill hundreds, but the key to the weapon is a ring...that's stuck on his finger! Please R


Collin Spira lost his youngest daughter three nights ago. Collin is a poor man and his wife, Cecilia died two years ago Now he only has his two daughters, Angel and Felina. Angel, the youngest, was kidnapped by two men, being thrown into their vehicle. He was sure that he knew one of the men...the name was Jeremey Hullery, a gangster that he owes alot of money too. Collin has offered a twenty-millon double dollars award for Angel's finding.  
  
Chapter One Praying Angel  
  
Vash looked at the old photograph that showed Collin and Cecilia and their two daughters. Both of the girls were blonde, but the older sister in the photo had wavy hair, green eyes, and a cowboy hat. Angel on the other hand had straight hair with crystal blue eyes, both were pretty. " How old is Felina? " Vash asked Collin, who sat on a bar stool smoking a cigerette and a glass of wine in his other hand. " She is eighteen. She's very beautiful like her mother but she refuses to marry any man..." he sighed taking a sip of his glass after he blew smoke from his nose. The waiter of the bar cleaned the counter off with a swipe of his wash cloth. " ...and Angel is the one missing? " Vash asked, examinging the photograph the younger sister was happier looking then the other. Felina had a depressed stone cold look upon her porcelain face. " Yep. She's only fifteen...shes really optimisic. " he replied, his eyes full of sorrow as he stared into his glass, watching the red wine ripple and tip it left and right. " She's going to be a very pretty girl when she grows up, like her older sister. They take it after Cecilia. " he smiled, being proud of his daughters. Vash looked at the older sister. Collin reaches into his pocket, pulling out another photograph and slides it over to Vash. This photo was old and crinkled at the edges. It was of a dark man with a bushy mustache and was very bulky. " That's Jeremey Hullery. He works in this gang and you see....I owe him money. But why he wants my daughter is beyond me but they ransacked my house looking for something. " he sighed. Vash looked at him, " Do you know what this something is? " Collin nodded pulling out a small purple bag, no bigger then someone's thumb, " It's this. " he threw it to Vash who caught it. " What's this? " Collin closed his restless eyes, " It's a ring, go on and open the bag. I dont know why they want it but they are taking really desperate measures to find it...I wish I would've got there before they took Angel. Maybe I could've given them the ring..." Vash opened the little bag, revealing a thick metal ring that glared in the Saloon's light. It wasn't glamourous, just real gaudie. Vash examined it, nothing was real wierd about it...nothing at all suspicous. " Your sure this is what they want? " he wondered, trying it on his middle finger.  
  
" Yep. " Collin said. " Felina knows more about it, she gave me this ring to hold on to before Angel was kidnapped but Im not sure where she's at right now. " he said, thenn drinking the last of the wine, " Now...I'll offer you the original money, twenty-million double dollars. It's all I can afford..." he sighed. " I will give anything to make sure my little girl is okay. " Vash nodded, " I'll do it ", Then trying to pull off the ring from his middle finger. He couldn't get it off. He sat up thinking it was no big deal then said, " I'll get your daughter back. Any idea where Hullery is? " he asked. Collin nodded, " Yes, he should be at Cherry Gate. It's a few miles from here but that's where they should be. " Vash nodded, " Can I keep the pictures? " he wondered, Collin nodded.  
  
Vash left the Saloon, coming outside into the street. Two little boys were playing Cops and Robbers, with play guns. Getting into his green covertable automobile and shutting the door as he sat into the carseat. He started up the car and drove off in the streets heading for Collin's house to try and talk to Felina. He wondered about what Collin said about this ring he had stuck on his finger. What was so important about this ring that they would want to kidnap a girl for?  
Something had to be speacial about the ring although it didn't seem like it, something had to be important about it. Vash just wasn't sure what it was. He stepped on the brake, the car slowly stopping in front of a old wooden house that was alittle small and had a broken window and pieces of glass on the porch. Vash stepped out of the car and came up to the door and came inside of Collin's house.  
He was right, everything was a mess. Broken plates and glasses and chairs where casted upon the floor. He looked around the place.  
Something underneath his foot cracked. It was glass from a broken picture frame. He picked it up, taking out the photo in the picture frame. It was of Felina and Angel. Felina was wearing her cowboy hat again and across her ruby lips was a small smile and she was holding Angel. Angel was smiling and her eyes were full of happiness and she looked like Felina alot but was more sweet looking. Vash wondered why they took only Angel and not Felina?  
A footstep was heard in a corner and a click of a gun. Vash turned his head then seeing Felina herself aiming a handgun strait at his temple, Vash froze. " Who are you? " the words escaped her full red lips. " What do you want? " she said, her cold green eyes steering at him. Those frozen orbs glaring straight into him from underneath her velvet red cowboy hat.  
" Your Felina right? " Vash said, " I was hired by your dad to find your little sister. " Felina lowered her gun, " In that case. " she looked at Vash still suspicous of him, " Then why are you here? She was kidnapped. " she said, still gripping her gun in her lowered hand. Vash nodded, " I know, I wanted to see If I could find anything that could help me explain why Hullery wants this ring. " She grabbed Vash's hand, surprising him with her grip and looked at the ring. " You idiot! It's stuck on your finger! " Vash scratched the back of his head, " Eh heh heh heh...."  
  
Felina sighed, " Fool...Yes...I know about the ring. " she sighed, " I dared not tell my father... he would die of a heart attack. " she put her hand on her forhead, " Oh..man...I wish I would've destroyed the ring before I decided to give it to dad. Angel wouldn't be missing... " she lowered her hand and looked down at the floor. Vash nodded, " Same thing your father said, can you tell me about the ring? " he said, trying to wiggle the ring off. Felina nodded, " Yea I soppose. This ring is actually a key. " she took his hand again looking at the ring. " Hullery is trying to make some sort of weapon that can spread a virus that is deadly enough to kill a hundred people in a madder of seconds, and the thing on your finger there is the key to activate the machine. " she said folding her arms. Vash looked at her, " A virus? How do you know all of this? "  
Felina sighed, " I over heard Hullery talking to Adam Kilovin, the guy who designed the ring. I originally planned to follow Hullery and kill him myself but then when I heard about this virus stole the ring to keep it away from Hullery. I gave it to my dad for safe keeping. " she rested her chin between her pointer finger and her thumb, " But then they found out that we had it. " Vash nodded, " Do you know where Cherry Gate might be? " he said, his blue eyes gazing in wonder. She nodded, " Of course I know. I followed Hullery there a thousand times. I can take you there. " Vash perked his eyebrow, " If you knew where Cherry Gate was why didn't you try looking there for your sister when she disapeared? " he wondered suspicously. She smirked, " Beacause I dont think that's where Hullery is I think the other man who helped him ransack my house was Kilovin. " Vash was surrounded with his thoughts, " So you didn't see the other guy? "  
" No only Hullery...the other guy was wearing a robber's mask. " she said, leaning upon the wall. " But why he had to keep Kilovin a secret is beyond me. " she looked up at Vash who was still in thought. " How did you know that it was Kilowin? " he wondered, his fingers running through his spiked up blonde hair then he asked, "...do you know where Kilowin is? " She sighed, " For one it's Kilovin not Kilowin. I know where he lives but he wouldn't be home, that would be idiotic. Like you putting that ring on your finger. " she sighed. He smiled uneasily, " Uh. Yea about that.... you wouldn't happen to know how I can get it off, would you? " he laughed alittle. She smirked, " I can cut it off. " Vash waved his hands, " No It's fine I'm sure I can just...wiggle it off eventually..." he backed up. She smiled, " Kill the motor, I was just playing around. But..." Vash looked at her. " I want to help you find Angel. " she said straight to the point. Vash nodded, " You might get hurt you-" she glared at him with a hard cold stare, " I know how to fire a gun, dont treat me like a house wife. " she said. Vash sighed and shook his head up and down, " Alright..." he sighed. Felina smirked, " Good, I'll drive. " she walked past him, her knee high buckle boots thumping on the wooden floor as she opened up her front door. Vash sighed, " Well this is perfect. " 


End file.
